LATIN NAME OF THE GENUS AND SPECIES OF THE PLANT CLAIMED
Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
VARIETY DENOMINATION
xe2x80x98MOZA RT 01xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98MOZA RT 01.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of induced mutation by radiation. The new cultivar originated by exposing an entire plant of the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98MZT TMP8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,866) to radiation. This cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in November 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98MOZA RT 0lxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98MOZA RT 01.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98MOZA RT 01xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Daisy type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 45 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit;
4. Consistent natural season flowering habit during the first two weeks of September; and
5. Dark purple/red ray florets.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98MZT TMP8xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98MZT TMP8xe2x80x99 primarily in ray floret color, number of ray florets, and number of disc florets. The new cultivar xe2x80x98MOZA RT 01xe2x80x99 has darker, more reddish purple ray florets than the parent cultivar. The new cultivar has fewer ray florets than the parent cultivar, with an average of 80 florets compared to the parent""s 110 florets, in similar cultural conditions. The new cultivar also has more disc florets than the parent.